


I have a Proposal for You

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It is really just random fluff, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: There are a lot of questions that need answering in a relationship, but there is only one Luisa just can't give Rose a yes on.





	I have a Proposal for You

Rose toyed with the stem of her water glass, pushed her food around on her plate and fiddled with her hair. All within the span of a single minute. The behavior was so uncharacteristic of the usually calm and collected woman it was starting to make Luisa nervous too. She had asked Rose what was wrong two times already and Rose had insisted everything was fine, but Luisa could tell something was off.

‘Do you want to split dessert?’ Rose asked, once again stroking a lock of hair that had fallen out of her elegant updo behind her ear.

In the low lighting of the restaurant and the candle burning between them Rose’s dark hair took on a reddish glow. It was one of the reasons Luisa loved coming here; the light and the desserts. They made a killer chocolate cheesecake.

‘I think I would just like to go home,’ Luisa sighed, Rose was hiding something from her and she needed a more private space to ask her what it was.

Rose eyes shot up from her plate. ‘What? You always order dessert. Are you feeling okay?’

‘I am feeling fine,’ Luisa said tersely. ‘You are the one who is acting strange. I feel like any moment you are gonna jump up and run out on me.’

Rose chuckled and shook her head slowly. ‘Jump, maybe, but I would never run out on you.’ Rose reached out over the table, hand palm up, waiting for Luisa to take it.

‘Why would you jump?’ Luisa asked, hesitating in taking Rose’s hand.

Rose turned her head towards the kitchen, smiling as she looked back.

‘I’m nervous,’ Rose admitted, tucking another curl behind her ear. Luisa had half a mind to go over and pin it in place so Rose would stop the highly annoying middle school behavior.

‘Nervous? Why are you nervous?’ Luisa asked. ‘Is there a problem? Do we have to go?’ Now Rose had really made her nervous.

‘There is no problem,’ Rose smiled, taking Luisa’s hand in her own. She motioned towards their oncoming waiter. ‘That’s why I am nervous.’

‘What, our waiter makes you nervous?’ Luisa asked, getting more confused by the minute.

Rose laughed. ‘No, but that does.’

Luisa gasped as she finally realized what it was that had Rose so on edge all night. And now she knew, she had no idea how she hadn’t realized it before.

Anniversary, their favorite restaurant, Rose was wearing her favorite dress, it all added up to one thing that had only become clear to Luisa once the waiter put her plate in front of her. Beside the delicious looking chocolate cheesecake, within a loop of decoratively piped chocolate was a diamond ring.

‘Oh,’ Luisa said, blinking to keep the tears from her eyes. ‘I see.’

Rose gingerly picked the ring off the plate, smiling up at Luisa.

‘Luisa, you are the most singular woman I have ever met, you are smart, and funny, and loving, and look _amazing_ naked, and you make me want to be a better person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?’

Luisa’s tears now had free reign, she couldn’t have stopped them if she tried. Rose’s smile was so sincere, her eyes were so full of love and her words had been so honest, but she couldn’t marry her.

She shook her head. ‘No.’

‘No?’ Rose asked.

‘No, I won’t marry you,’ Luisa said, actually seeing Rose lock her emotions up behind a wall Luisa would never be able to break down. ‘But not because I don’t love you and don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I love you so much, and I can’t imagine my life without you. It’s just, neither of us has the best track record with marriage, and I don’t want it to come between us. I like our lives the way they are now, I don’t need a certificate to proof it.’

The reinforced steel wall Rose had been building faded into glass, opaque and much easier to break through.

Luisa could still see the disappointment in her eyes, but now also relief.

‘I guess the jeweler can have this back then,’ Rose smiled as she held up the ring once more.

‘You stole it?’ Luisa hissed.

‘No, I actually bought it,’ Rose laughed. ‘But now I will never use it, I’ll just return it.’

‘Maybe not never,’ Luisa said carefully.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

‘Maybe one day, when the mood is right, maybe then I will say yes.’

Rose chuckled, closing her fist around the ring. ‘I will just hang on to this then.’

‘I really do love you very much, and it was a very romantic proposal.’

‘Just not romantic enough,’ Rose sighed. But it wasn’t a sad sigh, maybe a little wistful, but not sad. ‘Now give me that piece of cake, after that rejection I need the chocolate.’

‘No way,’ Luisa said, sticking a huge piece in her mouth and protectively guarding the rest from Rose with her arm. ‘This is the best cake in the universe and I am not sharing.’

‘Hey! You said you didn’t want dessert and then dashed my hopes and dreams. I need comfort food.’

‘Order another slice,’ Luisa mumbled around a mouthful of delicious cake. ‘This one is mine.’

Rose laughed. ‘Alright, enjoy your non-engagement engagement cake.’

‘Oh, I am.’

Later that night, after they both ate a piece of cheesecake and then shared another it was finally time to leave.

‘You are not really upset about me turning you down, are you?’ Luisa asked as they walked down the street, arms linked.

‘Upset? No. Disappointed? A little. I was kinda looking forward to calling you my wife. But what we have right now? It’s perfect all on its own. We don’t need the rings, or the dresses or anything else. As long as I have you I will be fine.’

Luisa smiled, kissing Rose’s cheek. ‘Now I kind of wonder what your vows would sound like.’

‘Then you’ll have to marry me,’ Rose grinned, pulling Luisa in for a real kiss, one that lasted so long people behind them on the sidewalk had to repeatedly clear their throats to get them to move out of the way.

‘Maybe someday,’ Luisa hummed, resting her head against Rose’s shoulder as they continued walking.

‘Mmh, I guess I will just have to try harder next time then,’ Rose smiled, wrapping her arm around Luisa’s shoulder and kissing the top of her head. ‘You won’t be able to resist.’

And there was a next time, a lot of next times in fact.

On a tropical beach under the most beautiful night sky Luisa had ever seen. On top of a skyscraper in Taiwan. On a Parisian summer evening underneath the Eiffel Tower. Each attempt more elaborate and more romantic than the last, but there was still something holding Luisa back.

Rose had taken her to the most beautiful places in the world, had literally written her name in the sky and had spent a small fortune on different engagement rings, but every time something had been missing. Luisa wasn’t sure what it was, but she was sure Rose would find out what it was eventually. And until then they were happy just the way they were.

Luisa smiled as Rose walked back into their bedroom. They didn’t need a house. They tended to hop from place to place. Stay somewhere for a month and then move on to somewhere new, never visiting the same place twice, exploring the planet. But Luisa liked having a place to call home, a place to return to, a place that was truly _theirs_.

So they had bought a nice house near the coast in a country where no one knew who they were and no one would care if they found out.

They filled it with furniture and paintings and books and pictures of the both of them. Rose had tried proposing once they got the keys, but Luisa had turned her down once again. That didn’t diminish the charm of their house, she loved having a home almost as much as she loved Rose.

‘Everything safe?’ Luisa teased. Rose had this ritual of checking every room and corner of the house after they returned from a long vacation. They had just returned from a month-long trip to Europe where Rose had rented a sailboat and proposed to her just off the Grecian coast, it had been a good one.

‘Yes, everything is safe,’ Rose yawned as she slipped under the covers next to Luisa.

‘Great,’ Luisa hummed, pulling Rose into her arm and nuzzling her hair. ‘Then we can finally sleep.’

‘Just so you know, I am not going to stop asking you to marry me. No matter how many times you turn me down, I will keep asking. Because I want to marry you,’ Rose muttered softly, already halfway asleep.

Luisa smiled. ‘Yes.’

Rose blinked open her eyes. ‘Yes what?’

‘Yes, I will marry you,’ Luisa grinned.

‘I… wasn’t actually asking,’ Rose said, eyebrows adorably furrowed together.

‘I know, but I am answering. I want to marry you.’

Rose laughed, turning onto her back, folding her hands behind her head.

‘So all it took was me _not_ asking you?’

Luisa shrugged. ‘It’s just, we’re at home, in bed, completely exhausted after a long day of traveling and you told me you weren’t going to give up, that’s the most romantic thing you could have done.’

Rose laughed, pulling Luisa on top of her. ‘You’re weird. I took you to Fiji, Paris, Taipei and you accepted my proposal here? While we’re at home? God, I love you so much.’

Luisa laughed, bringing her face closer to Rose’s. ‘So will you marry me?’

‘Of course I will marry you,’ Rose smiled, pushing herself up to connect them in a kiss. ‘I haven’t been asking for 2 years to turn you down now.’

Luisa smiled, laying back down next to Rose. ‘I think the Paris ring will do, I liked that one best.’

Rose chuckled, wrapping herself around Luisa. ‘I like that one too.’

Luisa closed her eyes but she couldn’t wipe the smile of her face. ‘Now we just need a spot to get married.’

‘Hmm, you pick, I already exhausted all romantic spots I know,’ Rose hummed.

‘We’ll find one,’ Luisa smiled, drifting off easily in her fiancée’s arms. It sounded nice, fiancée, but wife would sound even better. She couldn’t wait to marry Rose, she had finally waited long enough.


End file.
